


Most Unexpected

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts is proving to be the most exciting and most unexpected year yet.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Betas:** luciology, cormallen and ravenpan  
 **A/N:** Circa GoF. Written for austenrowling.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the stairs, her face in her hands as she sobbed. _Why do boys have to be so bloody insensitive,_ she wondered. Viktor had spent the last half of the ball groping her. If it hadn't been for his Headmaster pulling him away, Hermione feared that he would have forced himself on her. Then, Ron went and pointed out that Viktor was too old for her and had more than friendship on his mind. He hadn't even known about Viktor's behavior; that made it all the worse. She felt horribly alone and wished she had someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey, you all right?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head and quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Holding her head high, she stood and faced Draco Malfoy.   
  
"I am **not** in the mood, Malfoy." She turned and started up the stairs.  
  
"I saw what that oaf did," Draco commented after her.  
  
Pausing, but not looking back, Hermione muttered, "Which one?"  
  
"Er...Krum, of course," Draco replied, confusion in his tone. "Who did you mean?" he asked.  
  
Hermione simply shook her head and continued on her way up the staircase.  
  
"Hang on, Granger." Draco ran to catch up with her, taking two steps at a time. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
Exasperated, Hermione sighed. "Which question was that, exactly?"  
  
"I asked if you were all right? I'm surprised to see you crying like...well, like a _girl_."  
  
"What the bloody hell is with you boys?" Hermione stomped her foot. "Have you not noticed for the past three and a half years that I **am** a girl!!" Hermione cupped the sides of her chest and leaned over toward Draco. "See...I even have breasts!" she shouted, then took off running down the corridor.   
  
Draco followed, sprinting to keep up. "Granger, would you stop running!" he pleaded.  
  
Hermione spun around, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. "What? What do you want?" she asked, in a cross tone.  
  
"I...I just...oh forget it, it's nothing. Sorry to have bothered you." Draco sighed and turned to go, but Hermione grabbed his arm and held him in place.  
  
"Just say whatever it is you want to say, Malfoy," she snapped. He kept his mouth shut and shook his head. "Come on, out with it, then."  
  
With wide eyes and a very uncharacteristically shaky voice, Draco blurted out, "Youlookveryprettytonight."  
  
Baffled and sure that she had not heard correctly, Hermione shook her head and exhaled a laugh. "What was that?"  
  
"I said that...you look very pretty tonight," Draco replied more coolly this time.  
  
Hermione tossed her head back, laughing loudly. "Good night, Malfoy," she said, dismissively, then, once again, turned to leave.  
  
 _"It's true,"_ came a high-pitched whispery voice from nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" Draco and Hermione chimed in chorus.   
  
Suddenly, the transparent face of Moaning Myrtle poked through the wall. Hermione was rather surprised to see her out of the toilet. Myrtle soared through the air, circling dramatically around Hermione and Draco. _"I heard him telling his brawny friends,"_ she cooed, stopping to hover at Draco's side. She attempted to nuzzle against his cheek, but settled for batting her eyelashes and blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Go back in your toilet, you!" Draco snapped.  
  
Myrtle pouted and drifted over to Hermione. _"Kitten, he fancies you this one does,"_ she whispered intentionally louder than necessary. _"I was hanging around in the boys toilet earlier and overheard him talking."_ Myrtle winked at Draco, who looked ready to hex her. _"He thinks you are far more shaggable than that pug faced girl he was with_." Myrtle giggled into her hand.  
  
"GO AWAY **NOW!** " Draco shouted, furiously.  
  
 _"Oh, the pretty boys are always so grumpy_."  
  
Hermione was shocked as well as intrigued to hear more. She knew if Myrtle hung around, Draco would leave. "Myrtle," she called in a friendly voice, "I imagine Harry is getting out of his dress robes about now."  
  
The words were barely out of Hermione's mouth and yet Myrtle was zooming up toward the ceiling. _"Byeeeeeee,"_ she sang as she flew out of sight.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other and both burst out laughing.  
  
"You're naughty, you are, sending her to Potter." Draco smiled brightly.  
  
Hermione surprised herself by smiling in return as she admired how attractive Draco looked in his formal robes. "Well, the girl needs to get out of the loo once in a while." She giggled, hoping that her thoughts were not revealed by her blushing cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, by the way. You know blokes say things when they're together." Now, it was Draco whose face turned pink.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Have you forgotten that my two best friends are boys? I know how stupid your gender is."  
  
"Perhaps, but I did mean what I said."  
  
"Then why bother apologizing?"  
  
"I'm sorry that you _know_ what I said."  
  
"Typical." Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"So, I suppose you're off to your dorm then?"  
  
"Well," Hermione hesitated, hardly believing that she was considering spending time with Draco Malfoy. "I'd rather not go back there just yet."  
  
Draco seemed to be holding back his grin. "We could go out to the courtyard, if you'd like."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow and peered at Draco suspiciously.  
  
"Don't do that. You look like Snape."  
  
"Oh, that's nice!"  
  
"I mean...except pretty." Draco closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed for expressing himself out loud once more.  
  
"Well thank you, Draco."  
  
"Would you like to then?"  
  
"Like to _what_?" Hermione blushed yet again.  
  
"Go out to the courtyard." Draco flashed a flirtatious grin.  
  
Hermione had already had enough groping and dealings with ignorant boys for one night. While Draco _was_ acting most unexpectedly human, she decided to play it safe.   
  
"I think I will just turn in after all. It's been a long night."  
  
Draco nodded, his disappointment obvious. "Sleep well, then." He bowed respectfully, surprising Hermione yet again.  
  
She took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Night," she called over her shoulder as she dashed down the corridor and up the stairs.  
  
  
  



	2. Part  2

  
Hermione, beaming with pride , walked arm in arm with Harry and Ron into the castle.  
  
"Moral fibre. Way to go, mate," Fred Weasely cheered behind Harry.  
  
"Moral fibre? What's that exactly?" George joked, messing up Harry's wet hair.  
  
"Something you don't have much of," Ron muttered.  
  
"D'you hear that, bro?" Fred eyed his twin over the top of their youngest brother's head.   
  
"Well, I heard the sound of someone who's looking for an arse kicking if that's what you mean," George replied with a devilish grin.  
  
Harry leaned toward Ron. "Mate, I'd run if I were you," he suggested with a laugh.  
  
Ron slipped his arm out from Hermione's and dashed up the staircase. The twins high-fived each other and took off after him.  
  
Harry laughed, Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
 _"Pssst"_.   
  
Hermione turned to see Draco standing behind a suit of armour, waving her over.  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, when Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"Um...nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Very funny. I was just thinking," she continued, "that I'd like to talk to Madam Sprout about Gillyweed. I should have known about that."  
  
It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes now. "I suppose it would be pointless to tell you that you can't know _everything_?"  
  
"Yes, pointless," Hermione smiled. "You go on. I'll see you later. Oh, and Harry," she called as he started up the stairs, "You were brilliant today."  
  
Harry nodded in thanks, blushed slightly and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco, who, although she had not spoken to him after the night of the ball, had been showing increased interest in her since then. She often caught him staring at her across the Great Hall, but then again, she only knew that because she had been stealing more than a glance or two in his direction. It was odd to think of him as not only attractive, but _human_.   
  
"You hissed?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Are you all right?" Draco stepped out from behind the knight.  
  
"I'm sensing a pattern here."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
Hermione simply shook her head. "What did you want, Draco?"  
  
"Just to know if you were all right. It must have been frightening being down in the lake like that."  
  
"I wouldn't know, would I? I was spelled." Hermione silently scolded herself for her tone and hoped to make up for it. Smiling warmly, she added, "It's very nice of you to be concerned, but I'm fine." A cold breeze blew in the front door as a group of students entered, Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak closed. "Just a bit cold. I suppose I should go and change into some dry clothes."  
  
"Why not just cast a drying charm."  
  
"Because we're not allowed to use magic in the corridors," Hermione scoffed, surprised that someone would even suggest such a thing. "Besides, I don't have my wand."  
  
"Come with me." Draco took her arm and led her through the door which Hermione had not noticed the suit of armour hiding. She was surprised to find an old storage room of sorts.   
  
"What is this room?" she asked amazed that she, Harry and Ron had never come across it.  
  
"Take off your cloak."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Draco smirked. "So I can cast a drying charm." He held his wand up, swirling it in a small circle.  
  
Hermione blushed for thinking that Draco had an ulterior motive, then blushed even more because a part of her was disappointed that he didn't seem to. She slipped her cloak off and draped it on top of an empty glass display case.   
  
Draco let out a strangled, throaty groan as he stared at Hermione's chest. "You _are_ rather cold, aren't you," he moaned.  
  
Realizing that not only was her shirt wet, making it quite see through, but that her nipples were hard and Draco was now ogling them, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to him.  
  
"Come on, Granger, don't be like that." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Draco turned her around and cast the drying charm before she could protest. "Better?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Hermione held her head high, trying to regain her dignity and headed toward the door.  
  
"Hey, wait," Draco called just as she reached for the door handle.  
  
Honestly, a part of her did want to stay. She did appreciate the fact that while Draco definitely noticed she was a girl (unlike Ron), he wasn't forcing himself on her (unlike Viktor).  
  
She looked over her shoulder, curious to hear what Draco had to say.  
  
Holding her cloak out to her, he smiled. "Don't forget your cloak."  
  
"Don't forget my cloak?" Hermione snapped, her jaw set with annoyance. "That's all you have to say? Why did you even bring me in here?"  
  
Draco shook his head and shrugged. "You were the one who brought up the whole _no magic in the corridors_ bit."  
  
Hermione snatched her cloak away from Draco. "I swear I will never understand boys."  
  
"Boys?" Draco laughed. "It's girls who are confusing."  
  
"And how's that?" Hermione asked, her hand perched on her hip.  
  
Draco leaned up against the wall. "Well, take you for example."  
  
“Oh yes? This should be good.”  
  
"You were obviously very upset when Krum was fondling you at the ball."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and nodded, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"And yet, you seemed even more agitated that Ron hadn't even noticed you were a girl."  
  
Against her will, her eyes filled up with tears.   
  
"And here I am, trying to be considerate; I couldn't help but notice your...the fact that you are indeed _a girl_. but I remain a gentleman and simply help to dry you off. For this I am thanked by you storming away from me. That's rather confusing I'd say."   
  
Hermione clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "How would you rather be thanked?" she dared to ask.  
  
Draco bit his lip in effort to fight back his grin. "You see...you're being confusing again. That is a trick question. If I answer honestly, I get a smack in the face. If I lie, I get the cold shoulder for not showing you enough attention."  
  
"No, no...I want you to be honest."  
  
Draco's eyebrow quirked up in suspicion.  
  
"Now _you_ look like Snape." Hermione couldn't resist the joke.  
  
"Except..."  
  
"Except pretty, of course," Hermione teased, giggling. Draco smiled brightly, causing a chill to run over her body.  
  
"Still cold?"  
  
"A little," she lied. "You're avoiding my question, Mr. Malfoy, not very gentlemanly of you."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione for almost a minute, seemingly giving his response a lot of thought. Finally, he nodded and replied, "Well, as a _gentlemen_ , I would have to say a nice thank you would be a kiss."  
  
"A kiss?" Hermione hoped that he couldn't hear her heart beating.  
  
"Yes, just a kiss." He tapped his cheek with his finger tip, leaning in toward her.  
  
Hermione grinned, stepped forward and made to kiss Draco on the cheek. However, at the last second, Draco turned his head and Hermione found herself pressing her lips against his. She widened her eyes, but didn't pull away immediately. She held the kiss for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth and the tenderness. Two words she would not have imagined using to describe Draco Malfoy. When she suddenly felt his tongue running along her lip, trying to snake it's way into her mouth, she pulled back and glared at him, trying to look put out.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
Draco smirked and simply replied, "Slytherin."  
  
  



	3. Part 3

  
“You’re acting awfully odd lately.” Ron looked Hermione over, suspiciously. “Quite cheery considering how people are gossiping about you.”  
  
Hermione pushed the eggs around her plate and shrugged. She _had_ been cheery; that much was true. Ever since Draco had kissed her (or had she kissed him?) she’d been floating. She regretted making a quick exit from the store room, but she was so flustered by his sudden kiss and his smooth response. She worried that she would do something rash. After all, there were enough rumors going around about her since she’d been chosen as _‘the thing Viktor Krum would miss most’_.  
  
Draco had been going out of his way to make eye contact with her in the Great Hall and in the classes they shared. Yesterday, he even went as far as to brush his shoulder against hers as they passed in Potions. Luckily, Harry was very distracted these days and didn’t seem to notice Hermione and Draco’s subtle interactions. Until now, Ron was too busy preening about his role in the second task to comment on her behavior.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She liked having a secret.   
  
“Pass me the toast, would you?” asked Ron. Hermione sighed, dreamily and handed Ron her glass of juice instead. “You see what I mean… _odd_.” Ron insisted again.  
  
“Me, odd?” Hermione snapped out of her daydream and realized what she had done. “You’re the one who’s odd, Ronald. Honestly, most people only need _one_ glass of juice.” She giggled and took a bite of her toast, raising her eyebrows playfully.  
  
“Harry,” Ron pleaded, “do you hear that? Tell her she’s acting odd.”  
  
Harry, who had been staring across the room at Cedric chatting up Cho, turned quickly back to face Ron and shook his head. “What’s that? Oh yeah, I heard it.” He hoped that was the proper answer. “Odd, very odd.”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yes, _I’m_ the odd one here,” Hermione chuckled, pushing away from the table.   
  
“Where are you going?” Ron asked, his eyes narrowing again, “to meet your boyfriend, _Viktor_?”  
  
Hermione laughed loudly. “You’re adorable when you’re clueless, Ron. I’m going the library. If you’re smart, you’ll go back to the dorm and do some studying yourself, right Harry?”  
  
“Uh—yeah, Ron, what she said.”  
  
“Hopeless, that’s what the pair of you are.” Hermione chuckled again and strolled out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had just settled down at her usual table in the far corner of the library when she heard a deep voice behind her.   
  
“I hoped you vould come here today, Hermowninny,” Viktor whispered.  
  
Hermione jumped a little, startled by his presence. She hadn’t spoken to him since right after the second task; she’d been avoiding him actually.  
  
“Oh, hello, Viktor. I’ve come to do some studying, if you don’t mind.” She hoped she didn’t sound rude, but she really was not in the mood for his advances.   
  
“You study too much. Put avay that book.” Viktor leaned over Hermione, shutting the book. He nipped her earlobe. “I have something you can study.”   
  
Hermione pushed Viktor away and turned an angry glare on him. “That is not appropriate!” she scolded in a hushed tone so not to draw the attention of Madam Pince or the few other students there. The last thing she needed was more fuel for the gossips.   
  
“Come on, pretty one. You know you vant Viktor. I’ve seen you looking at me in the Dining Hall.”  
  
“You? No, I was…” Hermione stopped herself. She realized that most days Viktor did sit near Draco and she could understand how he would think she was looking at him.   
  
“You cannot deny it. Let us go find a room so that ve can… _talk_.” Viktor’s eyebrow popped up and he smirked at the word ‘talk’.   
  
Hermione, flustered, grabbed her book, clutched it to her chest and hurried for the door.  
  
“My, but you are eager.” Viktor dashed up behind her in the corridor. He grabbed her arm, pulled her around the corner and down to the end of the deserted corridor. He pushed her against the wall, and eyed her desirously. “You are very sexy, you know this.”  
  
“Get off me this instant!” Hermione snapped, trying her best to push the large boy away. Alas, he was too big and too determined. He pressed his pelvis against her and grabbed her breast in one hand, squeezing it roughly.   
  
“Unhand her, Krum!”  
  
Viktor paused and craned his neck to see who was behind him.  
  
“Draco!” Hermione gasped his name, pleadingly.  
  
“Go avay, Draco. Hermowninny and I are busy.” Viktor swooped down, clamping his mouth to the side of Hermione’s neck. She begged Draco with her eyes.  
  
“Step back!” Draco ordered, boldly.   
  
His tone seemed to surprise Viktor enough that he did step back. However, he turned on Draco, his chest arrogantly puffed out.  
  
“You have a lot of nerve. Get. Lost. Now.” Viktor spoke the words slowly, the intended threat quite clear.  
  
Holding his hands up in surrender, Draco backed away. “Getting lost now,” he replied, continuing to walk backwards with his hands shielding him.  
  
Hermione gasped as Viktor turned back to her, grinning. He pressed against her once more.  
  
Suddenly and most unexpectedly, a bright blue beam shot past Viktor’s head, cracking the stone wall upon impact. There stood Draco, wand pointed at Viktor, sneering at the older boy. Hermione’s heart jumped.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Viktor growled, running at Draco.   
  
Another spell. Viktor’s feet were frozen to the floor. A third and his threats were silenced.  
  
Draco walked right up to Viktor and stared him in the eye. “I sure you’re aware who my father is. I’d think twice about threatening me in the future.” Hermione noticed Viktor twitch slightly. “And unless you’d like your Headmaster to know that you’ve been forcing yourself on a fifteen year old girl, I suggest that _you_. Get. Lost. Now.” Draco imitated Viktor’s thick accent.  
  
He released the spells and glared at Viktor, threatening. Viktor growled, spat on the floor, then stomped off muttering in Bulgarian.  
  
“Are you all right?” Draco asked, immediately rushing to Hermione.  
  
She gaped in disbelief and nodded. “Thank you, Draco. That was very brave of you. It was quite Gryf—“  
  
“Don’t you dare!” he warned with a laugh.   
  
Hermione laughed too and sunk down to sit on the floor. Draco sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “You sure you’re alright?” he asked in a gentle tone.  
  
“I’m fine, just a bit overwhelmed.” Hermione held out her hand to show the shakiness. “I don’t want to think what he would have done if you hadn’t come along.”  
  
Draco reached out, tentatively taking Hermione’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
Hermione’s stomach fluttered. She was completely awestruck by Draco’s behavior. She gazed at him, trying to find the obnoxious prat that she’d known all these years.   
  
“Draco?” she asked when a curious thought occurred to her.  
  
“Mmm?”   
  
“How exactly did you happen to be here at precisely the right moment?”  
  
Draco immediately replied, “I was following you.” Hermione tried her best to hold back her smile. She was impressed by his honestly and flattered by his attention. “I was hoping that we could go somewhere and—“  
  
“Please, don’t say _talk_.”  
  
“Well, I was going to say that, but to be honest; talking wasn’t what I had in mind.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Hermione pulled her hand away from his. “So, you just wanted to molest me like Viktor, is that it?”  
  
Draco actually looked hurt by that accusation. “I was raised properly, Granger. I have class. I am not a _molester_.”  
  
“But you had such things planned?”  
  
“Of course I did, I’m fifteen.”  
  
Hermione huffed and stood up.   
  
Draco stood as well, turning her to face him. “Grang—Hermione, Viktor Krum is vulgar and crude. Believe it or not, I’m not like that.”  
  
“So, what are you like then? You have me quite baffled, I’ll admit.”  
  
“I’m a Slytherin, sly, clever and resourceful. But, I’m also a Malfoy, suave, charming and romantic.”  
  
Hermione bit her lip; it was like she was just meeting this boy for the first time. She made a decision that she hoped she wouldn’t end up regretting.  
  
“Do you know that spare class room just round the corner from DADA?”  
  
“Sure,” Draco answered, unconvincingly.  
  
“It’s around the corner on the east side, next to that portrait of Gregory the Smarmy.”  
  
“You mean Lockhart’s idol?”   
  
They both laughed.  
  
“Yes, that’s it. Meet me there thirty minutes before DADA class tomorrow.” She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, pulling back before he had time to deepen the kiss.   
“Thanks again for your help with Viktor.”  
  
Picking up her books, Hermione dashed down the corridor, around the corner and all the way up to Gryffindor tower. She stopped just outside of the portrait hole to catch her breath. She was shocked at herself, but felt an exhilarating rush of adrenaline at the thought of her secret rendezvous.   
  
“Are you going to stand there panting all day, dear?” asked the Fat Lady tersely.  
  
“No, sorry. _Insperatus_ ,” Hermione replied. Smiling at the coincidence of the password, she stepped inside the common room and casually joined her friends on the sofa.  
  



	4. Part 4

  
Hermione paced the room nervously; she couldn’t believe she had asked Draco to meet her. What was she going to do when he arrived? Fiddling with the hem of her sweater, she tried to come up with some clever way of flirting that wouldn’t make her sound like Lavender Brown.  
  
“It useless,” she declared, “I have no idea what to say.”  
  
“Well then, we shouldn’t bother with words at all,” drawled a low voice from just behind her.  
  
She spun around and gasped at the sight of Draco. “I—I didn’t hear you come in,” she stammered.  
  
Wordlessly, he stepped forward, placing his finger against her lips. “Shh…no words.”  
Slipping his arm around her waist, Draco pulled their bodies together. Hermione’s heart flipped, her breath quickened.  
  
Dipping her back slightly, Draco pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, meaningfully. Her toes curled as his tongue pushed into her eager mouth. His free hand slid up the side of her body, caressing her curves along the way. He cupped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
A squeaky moan escaped Hermione’s throat; her nipple hardened at Draco’s touch. Her panties dampened at the feel of Draco’s hardness against her thigh. She spread her legs a bit, silently inviting him to go further. He moved his knee between her legs, rubbing against her crotch.   
  
Despite the fact that she was burning with desire, the room suddenly filled with an icy chill. Coldness encircled her, running up her neck to her ear.  
  
 _“Wakey, wakey, Kitten.”_   
  
Hermione’s eyes snapped open and she let out a yelp of surprise.   
  
Moaning Myrtle soared into the air above Hermione’s bed, cackling with spirited laughter.   
  
“Myrtle!” Hermione scolded, sitting up, trying to catch her breath. “What are you doing in here? It’s rude to sneak up on people while they’re sleeping. Professor McGonagall will not be pleased--”  
  
Myrtle cut Hermione off, laughing again. She flew down and hovered, cross-legged, at the bottom of Hermione’s bed.   
  
“What’s going on?” grumbled Parvati Patil sleepily.  
  
“Nothing, Parvati. Go back to sleep,” Hermione said in her most authoritative voice.  
  
“My, aren’t we grouchy in the morning,” Myrtle teased.  
  
“Myrtle, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked more insistently this time.  
  
“I know something that you don’t know,” Myrtle teased in a sing-song voice.  
  
Hermione folded her arms across her chest and glared in her most threatening manner at Myrtle.  
  
“Very well,” sighed the pesky ghost, “if you don’t want to know, then I’ll just go.” Very slowly Myrtle rose and began to drift into the air again.   
  
“Are you sure?” she asked, stretching out her last word with a disappointed pout on her face.  
  
“Very well,” Hermione sighed, “meet me in the toilet.”  
  
Myrtle let out a squeal of delight and zoomed out of the dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn’t eat breakfast. She must have glanced at the Slytherin table a dozen times in the past fifteen minutes, still no Draco. The butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults and her heart was perpetually racing.   
  
_I saw your boyfriend in the boys’ toilet,_ Myrtle’s voice echoed in her mind.  
  
“Hermione, what the bloody hell is with you?” Ron asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
“Nothing’s with me, Ronald,” she replied, with a half-hearted snap.  
  
 _He was talking to himself in the mirror, but pretending he was talking to you. He fancies you quite a bit, that one does._   
  
She could still hear Myrtle’s bubbly giggle.  
  
“Hellooo? Earth to Hermione Granger,” Ron nagged.  
  
“Huh? What…what is it, Ron?”  
  
“I asked if you wanted to come to Hagrid’s with me and Harry.”  
  
“To Hagrid’s?” Hermione shrugged, “we have class.”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “You’re not even paying attention to me. Come. to. Hagrid’s. For. Lunch.” Ron spoke very slowly, pausing after each word.  
  
“For lunch? You mean before DADA?”  
  
“Honestly, Hermione, I’m starting to think you’ve been hexed or something.” Ron leaned toward Hermione’s mouth and sniffed.  
  
Hermione was startled, thinking Ron meant to kiss her. She glanced anxiously at the Slytherin table, then jumped to her feet. “Ron! What are you doing?”  
  
“Smelling your breath for Polyjuice Potion,” answered Ron, eyeing her as though he was convinced this was the case.  
  
Hermione scoffed.   
  
“Ron, don’t be such a prat,” Ginny snapped at her brother on Hermione’s behalf. She linked her arm through Hermione’s. “Come on, let’s walk to class together.”  
  
“You’re not even in our class,” Ron shouted after his little sister, who ignored him and exited the Great Hall with Hermione.  
  
“So, what is actually going on with you?” Ginny asked as they ascended the main staircase.  
  
“What? Nothing…what?”  
  
“Nice try. It’s Viktor isn’t it?”   
  
“Ginny, I am **not** involved with Viktor Krum. Please don’t tell me you believe those rumors.”  
  
“I believe what I see, Hermione, and I see a girl who’s got it bad.”  
  
“Got it bad?” Hermione blushed. “I do not have it bad for Viktor.”  
  
Ginny smirked and pulled Hermione to the side. “Listen, just go for it. It’ll do you some good.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Hermione was shocked; Ginny had never spoken to her like this.  
  
“Snogging is a good thing, Hermione.”  
  
“Is that so? And who have you been snogging?”  
  
Ginny exhaled a laugh. “Well, there was Neville, Michael Corner, Dean--.”  
  
“Ginny!” Hermione gasped.  
  
“Hey, you have to have your fun while you’re young, Hermione. I’m telling you, hunks like Viktor Krum don’t come around everyday. Get it while you can, you know.” With that, Ginny winked, waved goodbye, and hurried down the corridor towards the DADA classroom. “Tell me all about it later,” she shouted back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, for the first time that she could recall, found herself daydreaming all throughout her morning classes. She replayed Myrtle’s words, again…  
  
 _I’ve seen a lot of boys like him over the years. When they don’t know they’re being watched, you can learn quite a bit. This one is full of the unexpected._  
  
Myrtle was delighted to spring what she thought was a huge surprise upon Hermione, but Hermione had already begun to see the hidden wonders inside of Draco Malfoy; she was anxious to see more.  
  
As she thought about him, chills ran down her spine. That had been happening all day. She felt more than a bit silly about it, but couldn’t deny it. Perhaps it was the anticipation of their meeting, but she was literally tingling with excitement. Wild ideas were coming to her, things that she had never thought about before. She imagined kissing Draco and having him touch her in certain places. She blushed at the thought and felt her entire body grow warm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was done. Hermione had given Harry and Ron her usual excuse…that she had to study. Harry joked that she was going to grow up to be an old spinster like Madam Pince if she didn’t get out of the library once in a while. Ron simply grumbled, muttering something under his breath. All Hermione could make out was _changed_ and _whatever_.   
  
She sighed and figured that a little while at Hagrid’s hut wouldn’t get in the way of her plans and would, hopefully, make Ron stop whinging.  
  
Getting out of Hagrid’s hut was the hard part. He was going on about how proud he was of Harry and reminiscing about the first time he had met the three of them. She didn’t want to be impolite, but the time for her meeting was drawing nearer and nearer.  
  
Finally, she was forced to let out a shriek, exclaiming dramatically that she had forgotten the proper Counter-Jinx to use when faced with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. She assumed, correctly as it happened, that none of the others would have the answer.  
  
As she dashed out the door, Ron called out, “Do let us know what the answer is.”  
  
Hermione realized when she stopped to open the door to the spare classroom that she’d actually been sprinting. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the room. Her stomach lurched when she saw that it was empty. She checked her watch, the tension grew; she was ten minutes late.  
  
Nervously, she began to pace to room. She twisted the hem of her sweater between her fingers and tried to think of something clever to say when Draco arrived. Oddly…this scenario seemed very familiar to her. She scratched her head and leaned against what would be the professor’s desk.   
  
Suddenly, images flashed in her mind… _Draco holding her, kissing her…his hands exploring her body._ She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. A dream…she had dreamt of Draco…in this room.   
  
A wide grin stretched across Hermione’s face. She bit her lip, surprised, again, that she would dream such things about Draco Malfoy. But then, reality hit her…this was _Draco Malfoy_. True, she had seen a completely different side of him lately, but still… Her smile turned into a frown.   
  
“This is ridiculous,” her rational side thought out loud. “I cannot fool around with Malfoy. It’s impossible, absurd even. Harry and Ron would go berserk.” She headed toward the door, still talking to herself. “He’s most likely come and gone as it is.”  
  
As she reached for the handle, the door opened and she found herself face to face with Draco, who instantly beamed at her.   
  
“Hi,” he greeted casually.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath as she stared at him. She wasn’t sure if it was the way he smiled, or the way his hair hung around his face, or perhaps the sparkle in his eye that she had only recently noticed, but suddenly something about him caused all of her rationality to vanish.   
  
“Sorry I’m late. You weren’t about to leav—”  
  
Draco’s words were cut short by Hermione lips. She pressed her mouth against his, sliding her hand into the back of his hair.   
  
Immediately, Draco shut the door, dropped his book bag and pressed his hands against her lower back, holding their bodies together. He slipped his tongue into Hermione’s mouth, moaning as he kissed her thoroughly.   
  
She had never been kissed like this and felt completely swept away in the moment. When Draco pulled away, she protested by grabbing hold of the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back toward hers.  
  
“Wait!” he said loudly.  
  
“I don’t want to wait,” she whinged, surprised at how spoiled she sounded.  
  
“What’s this about, Granger?”  
  
Hermione sighed impatiently and draped her arms over Draco’s shoulders. “I’ve come to a decision.”  
  
“That you simply can’t resist me a moment longer?” Draco smirked in a sexy way that heightened Hermione’s burgeoning desire.  
  
“Well, sort of,” she replied. “But more so that I should seize this opportunity.”  
  
“Wow, Granger, you really surprised me.” Draco stepped back and looked Hermione up and down. “I thought for sure that you’d talk yourself out of it. I figured you’d be all rational and worry about what people would think.”  
  
“I was, still am actually, but the way I see it…if they don’t know…”  
  
“Well, well, that’s mighty cunning of you, Miss Granger. One could say that is behavior more suited to a _Slytherin_.   
  
Hermione grinned mischievously. “Just promise you won’t tell anyone. What goes on in this room stays here. Okay?”  
  
“Oh bugger…and I so wanted to bring you home to meet Mother and Father.”  
  
“Very funny. I get your point.”  
  
“Are we through with the _talking_ portion now?” Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist again. “You did say something about seizing the moment, did you not?”  
  
Plunging forward, Hermione covered Draco’s mouth, shoving her tongue inside once again. She pressed her hips against his, both delighted and somewhat unnerved by the hardness she felt in response.   
  
The way Draco’s tongue danced in her mouth, the silky feel of his hair, the fresh, clean scent of his skin sent her into a frenzied state. She pushed him up against the back of the door and, while still kissing him, reached up to un-do his tie. With a shaky hand, she yanked it off his collar, threw it on the floor and, with fumbling fingers, began unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
Draco, meanwhile, had removed her robes and reached his hand under her skirt. He cupped her pert bottom, squeezing it just a little.   
  
Hermione bit her lip as she unbuttoned the fourth button. She rubbed her hands on his smooth chest and smiled approvingly.   
  
Draco latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking, nipping and trailing kisses up and down. His hand moved around to the front of her body, tugging at the waist band of her knickers. He looked up, silently asking permission.  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded her head.  
  
Before she had a chance to change her mind, Draco quickly tucked his hand under her panties and down past her curls.   
  
Letting out a loud gasp, Hermione tossed her head back reveling in this new sensation. No boy had ever touched her there. His fingers slipped between her wet folds, toying with her clit. His free hand cupped her breast, kneading it through her blouse.   
  
“Oh God,” she moaned when he let one of his fingers slide inside her body  
  
“You’re so wet,” he groaned in her ear, adding a second finger.  
  
Hermione reached out, daring to rub her hand on the front of Draco’s trousers. She pressed her palm against the hard cock beneath the surface. She felt curious and anxious as well as extremely nervous. She couldn’t believe this was happening. His fingers were driving her crazy in a most wonderfully unexpected way. It was better than she ever imagined.   
  
His mouth found hers once more. He kissed her deeply, appreciatively, rewarded with a deep, muffled moan from Hermione.   
  
And just then…the warning bell for the next class rang out. Draco didn’t move. Hermione, however, pulled his hand out from under her skirt and jumped back.   
  
“Draco, I cannot miss class.”  
  
“Christ, Hermione, forget about class.” He tried to pull her back for another kiss, but she shook her head, tucking her blouse into her skirt.  
  
“We have an exam!” she exclaimed as though this should have been more important to him. Realizing that she sounded strange, she scooped up her robes and grabbed her book bag. “I’m really sorry, Draco, but it would be extremely suspicious if I didn’t show up for an exam.”  
  
“I see your point.” He shrugged, obviously disappointed. “Can we pick this up later?”  
  
She smiled and bit her lip again. “Probably,” she replied, before kissing him quickly. “Wait a few minutes before leaving the room,” she instructed, hurrying out the door and down the corridor.  
  
Before turning the corner, she put her robes on; something dropped on the floor. It was Draco’s tie. She quickly picked it up and was about to dash back to the spare room when Ron called her name.  
  
“Oi, Hermione, what is it?”  
  
Panicking, she shoved the tie into her pocket.   
  
“Huh? What’s what?”  
  
“The Counter-Jinx?” he reminded her, eyeing her as though she was out of her mind.  
  
“Honestly, Ronald,” she clicked her tongue, “you’re going to have to do your own studying one of these days you know.”  
  
Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron simply stared at Hermione, waiting for the answer as they entered the DADA classroom.  
  
“Settle down now!” Professor Moody announced loudly as the bell rang to begin class.   
  
Just as Moody was about to close the door, Draco slipped into the room, looking more than a bit disheveled and quite attractive, Hermione thought, her heart flipping over.  
  
“You’re late,” Moody barked.  
  
“Sorry, Professor,” drawled Draco, taking his seat at once.  
  
“Is there a reason that you are out of uniform, Mr. Malfoy?” asked Professor Moody, in his usual suspicious manner, his eyes trained on Draco.  
  
“I--I beg your pardon?” Draco stammered too nervously.  
  
Cringing, Hermione sank down in her seat.   
  
“Your tie, Mr. Malfoy? Where might it be?”  
  
“My tie?” Draco thought quickly. “I spilled pumpkin juice on it at lunch, Professor.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
Hermione buried her face into her book and stuffed her hand into the pocket of her robes.  
  
As Professor Moody turned to head back to the front of the room, his magical eye swirled rapidly.  
  
Hermione swore under her breath.  
  
Moody whipped around and stared at her for just a few seconds, but she was certain he _knew_. Sure enough, his magical eye fixed on her pocket as the other focused on Draco once again.  
  
“Couldn’t have a student walking about with a soiled tie, could we now…Miss Granger?”  



	5. Part 5

  
  
_How about tonight?_  
  
Hermione sighed as she read Draco’s owl. It was the third he had sent her that week. They hadn’t been able to coordinate their schedules to get together since that heated afternoon two weeks ago.   
  
Hermione knew she wasn't being completely honest with herself; more than her reasons were actually just _excuses_. She wasn’t as busy as she made herself sound in her replies to Draco. She was, however, nervous.   
  
She didn’t know what to do and the feeling was very uncomfortable. There had been many times in her life at Hogwarts when she'd known the right course of action, and yet chose the other path. However, each of these events had included Harry and Ron. Never had Hermione flown solo against her better judgment, other than asking Draco to meet her in an abandoned classroom, throwing herself at him and letting him touch her…in the places that he did, that is.   
  
A wave of heat washed over her at the memory. She stared into the common room fireplace and sighed morosely. If only circumstances were different! If only he was _any_ other boy. Frankly, even Crabbe or Goyle would have been a more acceptable choice than Draco bloody Malfoy.   
  
The more time went by, the more Hermione had to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. With much regret, she let her head lead her hand, and scrawled two words on the back of Draco’s note.   
  
  
  
_I can’t._  
  
  
  
“You can’t what?” asked George Weasley, peering over Hermione’s shoulder.   
  
“George!” Hermione scolded, quickly folding the note.   
  
“I know. You can’t resist me any longer, is that it?” George wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
“Mind your business, would you, please?”   
  
“My, we’re touchy.”   
  
“Miss Granger,” Fred chimed in, leaning on the arm of Hermione’s chair, “please tell us what’s caused your ill mood of late.” He held his fingers over his palm as though he were taking notes.   
  
“Is it that your beefy Bulgarian boyfriend has found another?” George played along.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Oooh,” cooed Fred, “haven’t you heard? According to our sources, the sexy Seeker has sought the heart of one Ronald Weasley.”   
  
Suddenly a pillow flew across the room, hitting Fred square in the back of the head.   
  
“I heard that, you git!” Ron shouted from the corner where he and Harry were working on their Divination homework.   
  
Ignoring the twins, who were now pelting both Ron and Harry with every pillow available, Hermione gathered her books and headed out of the common room.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As Hermione turned the corner on the second floor, she was quite surprised to find Professor Moody speaking with Professor Trelawney. On second glance, she realized that they weren’t speaking. Professor Trelawney seemed to have backed Professor Moody against the door to his classroom. Their faces were very close and Professor Trelawney was staring at him with her enormous bug-like eyes.   
  
“Ah, Miss Granger!” called Professor Moody, who seemed rather relieved to see Hermione.   
  
She cringed. She’d been doing her best to avoid her professor since the incident with Draco’s tie. When in class with him, she would dash out immediately upon dismissal. Luckily, he hadn’t tried to press the issue.   
  
Waving politely, she tried to make an escape down the corridor, but Moody called out to her again.   
  
"You're just on time, Miss Granger!"   
  
Hermione sighed and hesitantly approached the two professors.   
  
"I beg your pardon, Professor?"   
  
"You're just on time for our meeting. You're an exemplary student, Miss Granger."   
  
Professor Moody took a step away from Professor Trelawney and nodded.   
  
"You'll have to excuse me, Sibyll."   
  
Annoyed about being brushed off, Professor Trelawney waved her hands over Moody's head as though feeling for some invisible force. "Your aura…it's wrong--all wrong. It's **confused**!" she exclaimed very dramatically.   
  
"Yes, my _aura_ is what's confused," Moody winked at Hermione, who giggled and smiled knowingly at the kooky Divination Professor.   
  
Professor Trelawney leaned toward Hermione, peering through her over-sized spectacles. She placed her hand on top of Hermione's head, grasping firmly.   
  
"Oh, this is most unexpected…chose the left hand. _Left_ , remember that, now."   
  
Hermione gaped at the odd woman, not knowing how to respond.   
  
"Good evening, Professor," Moody said, dismissively. Taking Hermione by the elbow, he led her into his classroom and shut the door behind them. He kept his magical eye trained on the door for a moment. Finally looking away, he shivered noticeably, took a long swig from his flask, and smiled a crooked sort of smile at Hermione.   
  
"Well, Miss Granger, it seems I owe you one."   
  
"Professor?"   
  
"That woman--" Moody leaned in closely to Hermione --"she gives me the creeps."   
  
As ironic as _that_ statement coming from _this_ particular man was, Hermione completely agreed.   
  
"Mmhmm," was her restrained reply.   
  
"So, tell me, where are you headed so late in the evening?"   
  
Hermione wrapped her and around the note in her pocket.   
  
"The owlery, perhaps?" Moody's eyebrow arched.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Moody studied Hermione suspiciously for a moment, but then patted her on the back.   
  
"Very well, I won't keep you. Well done on transfiguring your cloak.”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
"Not many fourth years could get it small enough to fit in their pocket."   
  
Hermione blushed, lowered her head and hurried out of the room.   
  
As Hermione headed out the door, Moody added, "Do keep and eye out."   
  
"Yes…er…thank you, Professor," she called over her shoulder as she dashed down the corridor.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione looked around the Owlery. A frigid breeze blew through the many glassless windows making her wish she'd stashed her scarf and gloves in her pocket as well. Hedwig spotted Hermione, stood up and ruffled her feathers.   
  
"Not tonight," Hermione told the bird.   
  
"Should I assume that's your reply to me, as well?"   
  
Hermione jumped and spun around. Draco stepped out from the shadows.   
  
"Draco! You scared the hell out of me," Hermione clutched her chest.   
  
"I knew you'd need to come here to reply to my owl and I figured this was the only way I'd get to see you."   
  
He slowly approached. "So, am I right?" he asked, gesturing to the note in Hermione's hand.   
  
"Draco, you have to understand--"  
  
"I understand that I'm very interested in you and unless you were under the influence of some sort of aphrodisiac potion a few weeks ago, you're quite interested in me as well."   
  
Hermione sighed and looked out the nearest window.   
  
"It's more complicated than that, Draco. I have to consider Harry and Ron--"  
  
"Why?! They've got nothing to do with us," Draco interrupted snappishly.   
  
"Well, how about your Father? Surely he would not approve--"  
  
"Bloody hell, Granger! I'm not proposing, I just want to shag." Draco closed his eyes tightly, immediately regretting blurting that out.   
  
Hermione's lip curled, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Draco! We're completely wrong for each other. It's absolutely ridiculous to think we could ever have anything between us. And I've no intentions of being your shag of the week. You're no different than Viktor," she snapped.   
  
"Well, you're a bloody tease!" he barked, stepping closer.   
  
"I'll have you know," Hermione jabbed her finger into his chest, "I actually thought I liked you, you stupid git!"   
  
In one swift move, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her against him and crushed their mouths together. She let out a muffled scream, trying to push him away, but his grip was too strong.   
  
The note fluttered to the ground as Hermione surrendered, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. She melted into the kiss, parting her lips to grant entrance to his eager tongue. Despite everything…despite the very long and logical list of why they shouldn't be together…this just _felt_ so right.   
  
Harry and Ron, Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin House -- they all vanished from her thoughts. All that mattered were this kiss and these hands on her back…this warm body pressing against her.   
  
Draco pulled back and kissed his way down her neck. "You see," he whispered between kisses, "all you need to do," he worked is way up to her ear, "is stop thinking so much."   
  
A shiver ran through her as he sucked and nibbled on her earlobe.   
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
She wove her fingers into his silky hair, pulling him into another deep kiss.   
  
"Let's go somewhere else," she suggested, breathlessly. "I’m freezing and beside, this place is disgusting." She giggled, nervously.   
  
Bringing his hands around to the front of her body, Draco cupped Hermione's breasts and squeezed a little. "I can't," he whispered again.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I've been gone too long as it is."   
  
"Now who's a tease?" Hermione swatted his hands away.   
  
"Look, Snape's been a right bastard this week. Karkaroff seems to be under his skin. And he keeps muttering things about Moody…he's really stressed."   
  
"Oh, compared to his usual sunny self?"   
  
"He's worse that usual," Draco rolled his eyes. "He's been on us to behave properly and set a good example for our Durmstrang guests. I think he has something to prove to Karkaroff. Anyway, he's set a strict curfew. I had to get Viktor to pretend that he wanted to talk to Snape about some rare potion just so I could slip away."   
  
"What?!" Hermione gaped. "You told Viktor where you were going?"   
  
Draco grinned smugly. "Viktor and I have come to a gentlemen's agreement."   
  
"How's that?"   
  
"He's agreed keep Snape, Harry, Ron, and anyone else busy if I want to meet you."   
  
"Why would he agree to that?"   
  
"Because I have agreed not to tell anyone that I caught him snogging Diggory."   
  
"Cedric!?!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.   
  
"Yes, I'm scarred for life, let me tell you."   
  
Hermione was shocked to think that a boy who had been pursuing her up to a few weeks ago was now snogging another boy. It made her wonder if any of the other boys she knew were gay.   
  
"So, when can I see you again?" Draco asked smoothly.   
  
Hermione shrugged.   
  
"Saturday night--nine o'clock in that empty room by DADA again." It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Ok. Saturday night," agreed Hermione.   
  
Draco kissed her quickly one last time.   
  
"Don't stand me up," he added just before dashing down the stairs.   
  
Hermione smiled and touched her lips. Her hand smelled like him--she liked that.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next three days seemed to take forever. Seeing Draco in class and in the Great Hall stirred her excitement more each time. Ron continued to make his usual comments about her cheerfulness and her lack of attention, but she always had a witty response, promptly shutting him up.   
  
Finally, Saturday night had arrived. Hermione pushed her dinner plate away and stood up, without a word.   
  
"Hang on," Ron began, "don't tell me you're going to the library on a Saturday night."   
  
She smirked and shrugged.   
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're going to turn into a book."   
  
"Hey, I know what you're up to," Harry announced as though he'd just had an epiphany. "You're studying to be an Animagus, aren't you?"   
  
Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and winked.   
  
Ron took Harry's lead. After swallowing his mouth full of food he added, "Yeah, she changes into a bookworm and devours page after page."   
  
"Right!" Harry laughed hard, slapping his knee. "She's full of knowledge, that one."   
  
Ron guffawed, leaning so far back that he fell off the bench. Fred and George jumped up, immediately seizing the opportunity to mock their little brother. Hermione used the commotion as her chance to exit the Great Hall.   
  
There was still quite some time before Draco would be there, but she decided to head to the room anyway. She sat down at the would-be Professor's desk and leaned back in the chair. A loud yawn escaped her. Folding her arms on the desk, she laid her head down. She thought she'd just shut her eyes for a moment or two…  
  
 _The room was spinning around and around. Smiling faces whirled by her.  
  
She was dancing…dancing with Draco, only he looked much older and extremely handsome. He also looked quite happy. He kissed her on the cheek and beamed, his grey eyes sparkling.   
  
He wore crisp white dress robes. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a simple, yet elegant white gown.   
  
"To the happy couple," someone cheered.   
  
She looked around and saw a grey-haired Remus Lupin holding a glass of champagne in the air, obviously the one who had issued the toast. Strangely, he was also wearing white…as were all the people in the room.   
  
Again…she was twirled around. Draco leaned in closely, his long silver blonde hair falling in front of his face.   
  
"Hermione," he whispered.   
  
…  
  
"Hermione Granger."   
  
…_  
  
"Granger…"  
  
 _He was drifting away…fading before her eyes._  
  
"Alright then, I'll just have my way with you while you sleep."   
  
She felt soft lips press against her cheek.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione flung her eyes open and sat bolt upright. Gasping, she exclaimed, "Oh my God! I must have fallen asleep."   
  
Draco smiled. "So it would seem."   
  
"I had the oddest dream."   
  
"About me?"   
  
Hermione thought for a minute. "I'm not sure--I can't remember. It was so white."   
  
"Granger, you don't have to dream about my arse. I'll show you the real thing right now." Draco smirked.   
  
Hermione arched her eyebrow.   
  
"Go on then."   
  
Draco began to unfasten his jeans without hesitation.   
  
"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "I was only joking."   
  
"So no shagging tonight then?"   
  
"I…think…that is…" she stammered …"I think we should get to know each other a little better before all that." She felt her face grow hot.   
  
"Shagging _is_ in our future then, yes?"   
  
"I'm not going to book you an appointment."   
  
Chuckling, Draco stepped forward. "Well then, what _can_ we do tonight?" He asked hopefully.   
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Nothing below the waist."   
  
"But, I've already been down south."   
  
Hermione hid her face behind her hands. "Do you have to say stuff like that?"   
  
"Well, it's true." Draco took hold of Hermione's hands, uncovering her face. "I love the way you feel." A crooked grin formed on his face. "You were so wet and so hot."   
  
"Oh God, Draco! Stop talking like that." Hermione shut her eyes tightly.   
  
"Why are you embarrassed?"   
  
"I'm not that type of girl. I was carried away last time. I've never done anything like that before, Draco. Viktor was the only boy that I've ever kissed and that was nothing like the way you kiss me."   
  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?"   
  
"What? No--er--are you?" Hermione smiled, she sort of liked the thought of Draco being jealous of other boys.   
  
"Granger, I'm jealous of your knickers."   
  
She sighed exasperatedly. "Must you be such a pig?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just…I want…oh, very well, I'll do it your way."   
  
He lifted Hermione's hand and kissed it, then turned it over and placed a soft kiss on her palm.   
  
"What exactly are you doing?"   
  
"Getting to know you better." Draco grinned. "I'm starting with these beautiful hands of yours." He kissed her wrist and trailed kisses up her arm, pushing her sleeve up as he went. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, nipping her a little. Placing a quick kiss on each cheek, than a longer, yet soft kiss on her lips, Draco gazed into Hermione's eyes.   
  
"It's nice to meet you--name's Draco Malfoy."   
  
A tingle ran down Hermione's spine.   
  
"Oh bloody hell!" she exclaimed, tugging Draco shirt up and over his head. "You win." She ran her hands over his chest and bit her lip at the beautiful sight of his fair, smooth skin.   
  
A breathy sigh escaped her as Draco cupped her breasts. He began to lift her jumper, but paused and glanced at her questioningly. She nodded her approval and lifted her arms.   
  
Draco stepped back and stared at Hermione, making her blush again. Slowly, he placed his hands on her waist then slid them up the sides of her body. He cupped her breasts again, leaning in to kiss each one through the thin fabric of her bra.   
  
Hermione's head fell back, she moaned and wove her fingers into Draco's hair; she loved the silky feel of it against her skin.   
  
With a bit of fumbling, Draco managed to unfasten Hermione's bra. He tossed it aside and devoured her breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples into his mouth. Hermione's knees were going weak.   
  
"I need to…sit down," she exhaled the words.   
  
Draco pulled a small square of fabric from his pocket, tossed it on the floor and enlarged it into a soft looking blanket with a flick of his wand. He smiled proudly and took Hermione's hand, lowering them both to the floor.   
  
She felt a bit awkward, not knowing exactly how to position herself. Sitting there topless was more than uncomfortable for her. She lay down on her side, propping herself up on one elbow.   
  
"Stop staring. You're making me nervous."   
  
"You're so beautiful. I never noticed."   
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Hermione dropped onto her back and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Draco tried to explain. "Come on…" he pulled her arms, but she kept them pinned to her body tightly. "I meant that you're _really_ beautiful. Your smile…when you're not all worried about schoolwork and Potter and Weasley…you're really beautiful."   
  
Hermione started to get up, but Draco threw his leg over her hip. Straddling her, he pinned her shoulders down on the blanket. "You're not going anywhere."   
  
"Let me up!"   
  
"NO! You're not running off. That was a compliment."   
  
"Drac-"  
  
Hermione suddenly burst out laughing.   
  
"St-stop that." She wriggled around under Draco's weight as he tickled her."   
  
"Say you'll stay."   
  
She kicked her feet and giggled fiercely. "Ok, ok, I'll stay."   
  
Draco stopped his playful torture and beamed down at Hermione. His hair framed his face in a very flattering manner.   
  
"Wow, you're so good looking, I never noticed," Hermione teased.   
  
"Oh, think you're funny, do you?"   
  
She nodded and started to say something, but Draco dove down and covered her mouth with his own. He pressed his tongue against her lips, which she parted immediately.   
  
The kiss turned into heavy snogging and from there things began to heat up rather quickly. Hermione moaned at the feeling of Draco's hardness rubbing against her crotch. He continued to thrust against her as they kissed hungrily. Her hands explored his back, scratching a path down to his bum, which she grasped. He lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and then slipped his hands under her head, weaving his fingers into her thick hair.   
  
"Hermione," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the sound of her first name. "I want you. Let me make love to you, please."   
  
Draco sucked her earlobe, then nibbled his way down her neck and began to suck on the spot just above her collarbone.   
  
"Oh," she moaned at the pleasurable sensations. "Too…soon," she whispered, breathlessly.   
  
Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it to the front of his jeans. "Touch me," he pleaded, almost desperately. "You're making me so hot. I…please just…touch me. I want you to touch me when I come."   
  
While part of her was horrifically embarrassed by what Draco was saying, the thought of doing _that_ to him brought out urges in her that she didn't even know existed.   
  
"Ok," she responded very quietly.   
  
He unfastened his jeans so fast; Hermione hardly had time to prepare for the sight of him.   
  
"Oh, God," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. She'd seen pictures of naked men in the _magazine_ that Lavender Brown had brought to school after the Christmas hols, but she'd only _glanced_. Besides, this was _real_ and so close and she was going to have to _touch_ it!   
  
"I don't know if--Oh. My. God."   
  
Draco had taken her hand and wrapped it around his very eager cock. He covered her hand with his own and began to move them both up and down. The feel of the warm, velvety skin and the ripples of the veins underneath threatened to stop Hermione's heart. She was amazed at how exciting this felt. She dared to peek down. To her shock, it happened to be the very moment that Draco came.   
  
She gasped loudly as the thick white fluid spilled out and dripped down her hand and onto her bare stomach. She was so embarrassed.   
  
Draco, on the other hand, was groaning in pleasure. He released her hand and collapsed down next to her.   
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, breathing rapidly.   
  
Hermione buried her face into his neck, trying casually to wipe her hand on the blanket at the same time.   
  
Draco kissed her on top of the head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"So, what do you think?" he asked in a cocky voice.   
  
"Um," she struggled for words, "Is it always that fast?"   
  



	6. Part 6

  
Author's notes:

The angst arrives--be warned.

* * *

  
The following Saturday began with a confrontation with Ron in the common room.   
  
"So, were you planning on telling us about your secret boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione actually felt the color drain from her face, but she played it as straight as she could. "What ever are you on about, Ronald?"  
  
"Well, Lavender learned from Parvati, who heard from Padma, who was told by some Slytherin fifth year that you've been getting notes delivered to you by various kids on the behalf of Viktor Krum."  
  
Hermione bit her lip to hold in her laughter. She was quite relieved, as well as amused. "Ron, I don't believe you're still on the Viktor Krum kick."  
  
"And I don't believe that you're still denying it."  
  
Hermione was about to put Ron in his place when Colin Creevey came running into the common room. He was breathless and very excited, more so than usual.  
  
"Her… mione," he paused to take a breath, "Viktor Krum is just outside. He wants to talk to you." Colin positively beamed.  
  
Hermione, however, cringed; waiting for Ron's response. He stared at her, his lips pursed tightly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go run to your Vicky."   
  
Viktor was indeed standing in the corridor; it seemed he'd been chatting with the Fat Lady. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Viktor, what is it?"  
  
" _He_ vants to meet you today," Viktor explained in a low voice. "He said to tell you, same place at three thirty."  
  
"Oh. Getting away may be difficult," Hermione sighed. "Ron thinks I'm… well, that you and I are… he's rather annoyed, not to mention paranoid."   
  
"Ron--this is the red hair boy who stares at me?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes, he's a bit of a fan. I'm not actually sure if he's more jealous of you hanging out with me or me hanging out with you."  
  
Viktor stared at her blankly. "He plays?"  
  
"Quidditch? Well, not on a team, but he talks about it constantly. He's always on about how amazing your flying skills are."  
  
"I vill invite him to ride my broom. He vill like this, no?"   
  
"I… I imagine he'd enjoy that, yes." Hermione had to actually hold her breath to keep from laughing at the unintentional implications of Viktor's statement.   
  
"You fetch him for me now."   
  
She turned and muttered the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"That's some boy you've got there, miss," replied the Fat Lady, preening her self.  
  
Rolling her eyes again, Hermione stepped into the common room  
  
Ron looked petrified when she told him that Viktor wanted to speak with him. When she explained why, he literally ran to the portrait hole.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the day, Ron seemed to be on a cloud. Harry, Fred and George had fun taking the mickey out of him about his 'date' with Viktor.  
  
"You're coming too, aren't you?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Me? Why? I assumed Harry would be."  
  
"Can't," Harry interjected, "I promised Hagrid I'd help him with some new creature he's showing the first years. I may seriously regret this."   
  
Ron looked at Hermione almost desperately.  
  
"Ron, sitting around watching you and Viktor fly is not my ideal way to spend a Saturday. I have more important things to do."  
  
"Like what, study?"  
  
"You might try that once in a while, Ronald."   
  
Ron remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon. He seemed very nervous about meeting Viktor, but Hermione didn't have time to worry about him. She was anxious to meet with Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived at the spare classroom, Draco was waiting for her. She ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I've been dying to do that all day," he took the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Me too," she agreed with a giggle.  
  
"Seeing you in class is driving me crazy, you know. You look so hot in your uniform."   
  
"What? They're hideous."  
  
"Mmm, that skirt, I love it. Maybe next Saturday you'll wear a skirt, ok?"   
  
"Next Saturday?" Hermione's eyebrows perked up.  
  
"Well, I've given up trying to get you to meet me during the week. I can only take so many rejection notes."   
  
"I'm not rejecting you, Draco, it's just too risky. Although, everyone seems to think I'm going with Viktor."   
  
"Please!" Draco rolled his eyes. "That guy has nothing to offer you. I, on the other hand, have charm, good looks, and loads of money."  
  
"Which is irrelevant, since we can't take _this_ out of this room."  
  
Draco looked out the window. Hermione could almost swear he looked disappointed, but then he turned to her and smirked. "So, want to shag?"  
  
She clucked her tongue and propped her hand on her hip. "No, I do not. Even if I did, I'm not _prepared_ for that."  
  
"Well," Draco approached her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "What _are_ you prepared for?" He dropped his hands to her bum, squeezed it, then slipped one hand around to the front of her body, rubbing it between her legs. "I want to touch you this time."  
  
Hermione had thought about that all week. She delighted Draco by quickly stepping out of her jeans and setting down on the blanket which he had already lain out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's with that smile?" Harry asked at dinner that evening.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't realized she was still smiling, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Draco made her feel earlier. She squirmed on the bench at the thought.  
  
"Can't I smile?" she snapped at Harry in hopes of masking her happiness.  
  
"Yes you can. I was talking to Ron, actually."   
  
Hermione blushed and looked at Ron. He'd been so quiet, she had barely noticed him until now.  
  
Ron shrugged and ate a forkful of food.  
  
"He's in looooove," teased Fred.  
  
"Mr. Ronald Veasley-Krum," George added, batting his eyelashes dramatically.   
  
"Sod off you two," Ron barked, spitting bits of food on his brother.  
  
"Ugh! You're disgusting," Fred exclaimed, flicking a piece of potato off George's shoulder.  
  
"So, the broom flying went well did it?" Hermione asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
Ron's face went red. He nodded quickly and shoveled more food into his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione spent the better part of Sunday in the library. She had actual studying to do, but also wanted to research how to brew a birth control potion--just in case. The potion was simple enough, but the ingredients--she'd have to owl Slug and Jigger's and order the supplies.  
  
She and Draco had agreed not to owl each other unless it was truly necessary. She didn't need anymore flack from Ron, although he seemed to have pretty much dropped the issue. While relieved, she was a bit curious as well.  
  
Harry had been owling with Sirius often. He seemed to be in a constant state of anxiety, albeit hidden behind his façade of calm. Hermione knew him too well, however. She knew he was worried about the third task. She also knew that he was still having nightmares and that his scar was hurting from time to time as well. Of course, he denied everything, insisting that he was _fine_.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week surprisingly went by very quickly. Before Hermione knew it, she found herself lying, once again, on that green blanket; snogging Draco. This time, they met after dinner. Draco had the idea that scattering the time of their meetings would lessen suspicion.   
  
Although Draco charmed Hermione with compliments when they were alone, they didn't do much general talking. Both were anxious to get their hands on the other after being apart for the week.  
  
So, there was a lot of snogging, and exploring each other's bodies. By the fourth week of their Saturday rendezvous, Hermione had pretty much perfected the art of the hand job, or so Draco told her. She loved making Draco come. She loved the look on his face and the pleasurable sounds he would make. She felt powerful and necessary.   
  
Hermione was quite familiar with Draco by now-- in a physical way, that is. She knew just how to kiss him to make him moan. She knew the perfect spots to nibble to make him whimper. She knew how he got the scar on his left shoulder blade. She studied him and, like her school work, she became quite proficient on the subject of Draco Malfoy's body.  
  
His right ear was the one that sent chills down his spine. His left nipple was far more sensitive that the right. The base of his neck, just before it turned into his shoulder, was his 'melting zone'. Hermione teased that he'd give up any secret if someone just sucked on that spot. Draco assured her that it was her mouth that was his weakness and not his neck.   
  
On their sixth 'date', Hermione learned something new: Draco Malfoy was amazingly talented at oral sex.   
  
It was the first time Hermione actually came. Of course, his fingers were very enjoyable, but she just hadn't been able to let go, or maybe it was just that she was more relaxed with him now. She didn't know and frankly didn't care.   
  
He did this thing with his tongue--it was a flick, lick, swirl type of thing. It sent Hermione over the edge in a matter of seconds.  
  
The following week, she finally drew up the nerve to return the favor.   
  
To say that she was nervous would be putting it mildly, but this _was_ definitely something she wanted to do. The promise that he would warn her before he came was reassuring; she was not ready for _that_ just yet.   
  
Draco talked a lot while she sucked him.   
  
"God, Hermione, you've done this before… you must've."  
  
"I have **not**!"  
  
He chuckled and pushed her head back down. "Oh yeah, like that. Oh, fuck! Your mouth is magic. You tongue is… oh… it's _perfect_. You're way better than Pansy."   
  
**"What?!"**  
  
"You're **better** , I said."  
  
"You've been with Pansy?" Hermione was outraged. She jumped to her feet and glared at Draco.  
  
"It was ages ago, Hermione."  
  
"When?!"  
  
"New Year's Eve. My parents had a party. We were drunk. It didn't mean anything. Come on, Hermione, come back over here."   
  
She shot him with a look to kill and stormed out of the room, angry and humiliated.   
  
Draco called her name in a loud whisper down the corridor, but it was too late. She dashed around the corner and ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep and she hated that. She didn't have any right to be upset. Draco was not her _boyfriend_. She had no claim on him. Like he said, they weren't even 'together' when he was with Pansy. It shouldn't matter… but it did… a lot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Sunday, she never left her dormitory. Ginny came in to check on her in the afternoon. Hermione lied, saying she was ill.  
  
Over the course of the day, four owls arrived at her window with the same note. Well, it was actually the same owl, four times, delivering four notes saying exactly the same thing.  
  
  
 _H-  
  
It was a mistake._  
  
  
She grew more annoyed with each note. "What was a mistake?" she growled under her breath.  
  
She wondered… did he mean being with Pansy was a mistake, or being with her? Or maybe he meant that _telling_ her about Pansy was a mistake.   
  
Hermione pulled the blanket over her head and tried not to think about Pansy Parkinson or Draco Malfoy.   
  
It didn't work.  
  
She avoided the Great Hall for the next four days, giving Harry and Ron one lame excuse after the next. She heard Ron mutter something to Harry about _'that time of the month'_. Normally she would have gave him a piece of her mind, but she realized that it was a good excuse and let them think that she was out of sorts because of her period.  
  
Draco didn't owl her after Sunday, although she felt his eyes on her during the classes they shared. She refused to look at him, until Thursday afternoon in Potions when she heard Pansy giggle.  
  
"Oh, Draaaaco," Pansy cooed.   
  
It was the most annoying sound Hermione had ever heard. It lit a fire of anger within her. She turned to see if Draco was talking to Pansy and gasped at the smile on his face. Pansy was leaning across the front of Draco's desk, showing him something written on a piece of parchment. Hermione grit her teeth when Draco laughed and whispered something in Pansy's ear.  
  
That clinched it. The _mistake_ was thinking that she and Draco could've ever had a serious relationship. She realized that now. Suddenly, she felt completely alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She returned to the Great Hall for dinner on Friday. Halfway through her meal, she looked up to see Draco standing in front of her.   
  
"I need to talk to you," he drawled in his old familiar tone.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Was I talking to you?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry jumped in.  
  
"Mind your business, Potter."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. "What is it?" she asked Draco.  
  
"I need your help with the Arithmancy assignment."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.  
  
"She's not going to help _you_!" Ron spat.   
  
Hermione's lip curled. "Oh, right, then who would help you and Harry with all of your assignments?"  
  
Harry tried to defend Ron, as he often did, "Ron didn't mean that, Hermione."   
  
Ron just smirked.  
  
"Brilliant," Hermione huffed.  
  
"Listen," interrupted Draco, "Professor Vector said you would help me."  
  
Hermione suspected that Draco had ulterior motives. "Fine. Where and when?"   
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron!"  
  
Draco grinned smugly. "I'm available now. We can go to the classroom."  
  
"Very well." Hermione agreed.  
  
Harry looked at her with concern.  
  
"It's fine, Harry," she assured him and exited the Great Hall with Draco.  
  
Silently, they headed up to the classroom… _their_ classroom. Hermione's suspicions were correct.  
  
"So, no Arithmancy trouble then?" she asked once the door was shut.   
  
"Please, Hermione… I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to the window. She couldn't look at him. "What's a mistake?" she blurted out, relieved to finally ask.   
  
"What? Oh—Pansy, of course. The whole thing with her; it was a mistake. She knows it too. It was completely stupid of me to say what I did." He ran his hand through is hair. "Can we just forget about it?"  
  
"Draco, the thing is, at first I thought I was upset because I was jealous of Pansy being with you. But after a few days, I realized that I was actually upset because it made sense."  
  
"I don't follow you."   
  
"You and Pansy—you make sense. You're in the same house, your parents… um… travel in the same social circle. You could bring _her_ home."  
  
"But I don't want to. I'm not interested in Pansy at all. She's only my friend and we're not even very close friends."  
  
"You're missing my point," she sighed again. "You and I are impossible, Draco. It can't work."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I think we work just brilliantly."  
  
"Oh Draco!" She spun around and embraced him.   
  
"Can we stay here for a while? We don't have to do anything. I just want to be near you. You're the only thing in my life that's good, Hermione."   
  
"Only I'm not actually in your life, am I?"   
  
"Shh—just let me hold you, please."  
  
They sank down to the floor and entwined their arms around each other.  
  
Hermione and Draco had stayed together for hours that night. They didn't speak, they didn't kiss, they just held each other. It was both comforting and sad at the same time, for Hermione knew that it was the beginning of the end for them. Draco knew it too; she felt it. It was quite ironic that she was falling in love and breaking up at the same time.  
  
She couldn't deny her feelings for Draco, but admitting them served no purpose except to cause more pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, I need you." Harry looked desperate.  
  
He told her that Ludo Bagman had shown the Champions an enormous hedge maze and explained the details of the third task.  
  
"God only knows what'll be in there. I need your help, Hermione, please."  
  
Hermione was happy to help Harry. Not only because he needed it, but it did help to keep her occupied almost every spare minute for the next month.  
  
The extra work filled her nights with books and parchment and tutoring, as un-romantic as it could get. It was for the best, she reminded herself every night, plus she was helping Harry… that was important.  
  
The following weeks came and went with no owls from Draco. She did, however, finally receive an owl from Slug and Jiggers containing the birth control potion ingredients she had ordered. _Great timing,_ she thought. The potion had a shelf life of eighteen months, so she brewed it anyway, bottled it and tucked it away in her trunk.  
  
Viktor came to the common room one night, but to Hermione's great disappointment, he was there to see Ron.  
  
Although she knew ending things with Draco was for the best, in her heart she wished it could be different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She hadn't received any invitations to meet Draco, so she was quite surprised when, the night before the third task, an owl arrived at her window.  
  
  
 _H-  
  
I need to see you NOW!   
  
Please!! _  
  
  
Hermione pulled her dressing gown over her pajamas, stepped into her slippers and quietly hurried out of her dorm. She dashed out of Gryffindor tower and down to the spare classroom. "What's wrong?" she panted.  
  
Draco pulled her into his arms at once. "Make love with me, Hermione."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"I _need_ you, Hermione, please. Before it's too late."  
  
"What do you mean 'before it's too late'?"  
  
"God, Hermione… just say yes, please," Draco pleaded desperately.   
  
"Why now, Draco? We haven't even spoken in a month. Why _now_  
  
"The term is ending. Everything's going to change after the term ends. I don't want to lose you yet and I want my first time to be with you."   
  
"What? Your first time?" Hermione was surprised that Draco was a virgin, although she shouldn't be—Harry and Ron were, at least she assumed.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco covered his face and shook his head. "I shouldn't have said—"  
  
"No," Hermione grinned, "thank you for being honest, Draco. That shows how much I mean to you."  
  
"Hermione," Draco sighed loudly, "you mean more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
"Stay here." She headed toward the door.  
  
"What? You're leaving?"   
  
"I'm coming right back. Do not leave."  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could back to her dormitory. She didn't care if this was the last night they ever spent together, that actually made the decision even easier. She knew exactly how Draco felt. She wanted him to be her first… she had no doubt about that. If this was the last opportunity she would get for that, she was not about to throw it away.  
  
She grabbed the potion out of her trunk and bolted out of the tower.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
Hermione held up the bottle of potion.   
  
Draco beamed and his eyebrows popped up. He looked so sexy when he smiled, Hermione thought. She knew this was the right decision.   
  
As eager as the two were, their love making was actually very tender. Draco was loving and gentle and quite respectful. He sprinkled soft kisses on her shoulder, then down the front of her body, stopping to place a quick peck upon each nipple. He kissed her thigh, carefully lifting her legs to spread them apart. Kneeling between her legs he leaned on one hand and used his other to guide himself to his goal. He paused just before entering her.   
  
"Are you _sure_?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes, Draco."  
  
Slowly, he pushed into her. She gasped and then whimpered.  
  
"Am I hurting you?"   
  
"A little."  
  
Draco started to pull back, but Hermione pressed her hands against his lower back, pushing him further in. He sucked in his breath and slipped his arms under her body. "God, Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
After what felt like a full minute, Draco finally began to move… very slowly. Every time he pushed forward, Hermione let out a high-pitched moan.   
  
"Does it hurt too much?"  
  
"Draco… it's _perfect_."   
  
Hermione _was_ hurting a little, but she was so swept up in the sheer magnitude of the situation, that the little bit of pain was completely over shadowed by her joy. She wrapped her legs and arms around Draco's body, wanting to get closer to him, as if that were possible. She wanted to become one with him.  
  
The world no longer existed. There was no Harry or Ron, no Pansy, no Lucius, no Slytherin or Gryffindor. There was only Draco and Hermione.   
  
They lay together, naked and entwined, until the sky outside began to brighten.   
  
"Oh, Draco! You'll be in trouble," Hermione gasped, jumping up and grabbing her clothes.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Hermione." He smiled warmly, watching her as she dressed. "I don't want to leave yet."   
  
"Draco, it's nearly morning."  
  
"Let the morning come; I don’t care. I want to stay here, in our world."   
  
Hermione beamed and held out her hand to help him up. They embraced tightly.   
  
"Thank you, Hermione."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing in me. For giving me a chance. For giving me _yourself_."  
  
"Oh, Draco. I do believe in you. Don't forget that, ever. Last night was amazing… just perfect."  
  
They shared one last kiss, before Hermione slipped on her dressing gown and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had been practically floating through the castle the entire day. She was so happy. The entire school was simply buzzing with excitement about the third task. Mrs. Weasley and Ron's older brother Bill had come to represent Harry's 'family'. Hermione found the gesture completely heartwarming and knew that it meant a lot to Harry as well.  
  
She spent most of dinner reviewing spells with Harry across the table. Ron and the twins repeatedly told her to stop, that Harry needed a few minutes of peace. Hermione eventually agreed.   
  
"You've really got everything down, Harry. You'll do brilliantly. I'm certain of it." She encouraged him as he and the other Champions were ushered away by Ludo Bagman.  
  
The students headed down to the Quidditch field, which was unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. She sat in the Gryffindor area between Ron and Ginny, with the twins just behind them.   
  
"Harry's going to win," she declared firmly.  
  
"Of course he is," replied Fred.  
  
"Yes, he's Harry Potter after all," added George.  
  
She smiled at Ron and leaned into him a bit. "This has been the most exciting year, hasn't it?"  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear. "It's definitely been full of the unexpected."  
  
"Most unexpected, that's for sure." Hermione felt on top of the world. "Look at us Ron—Harry's a school Champion, you've become friends with your idle and I—well I am just so happy for you both." She blushed, recalling the wonderful things that had happened to her this year… well, one wonderful thing—Draco Malfoy.   
  
She spotted Draco, or his hair actually, across the pitch, but he was too far away to make eye contact with.  
  
After the Champions entered the maze the girls from Beaubaxtons entertained the crowd with a ballet. Of course, _entertain_ was a bit too strong a word. Hermione found the show rather dull. The audience cheered mostly out of their general excitement, Hermione assumed.  
  
Less than an hour after the task had begun, red sparks were shot into the air above the maze. A huge, collective gasp rang throughout the crowd. They sat on the edge of their seats waiting to see who was out of the competition.  
  
No surprise to Hermione, it was Fleur who had needed to be rescued.   
  
"I knew she didn't have it in her," Ginny whispered to Hermione.   
  
Bill, who was on Ginny's other side, muttered, "But she certainly is beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.   
  
Next up on the entertainment schedule were the Durmstrang boys. They began to dazzle the crowd with a daring acrobatic routine.  
  
"They certain make them big at that school, don't they?" Molly noted appreciatively.   
  
Ginny elbowed Hermione, who giggled.  
  
"Mmhmm," replied Ron.   
  
"Mum, Ronniekins' boyfriend is from Durmstrang, has he told you?" Fred teased.  
  
Ron swore at his brother and was in turn scolded by his mother. Ginny and Hermione giggled again.   
  
Only a few minutes into the Durmstrang performance, red sparks were shot up again.  
  
The reaction from the crowd was the same as the first time, even more so since it was down to three, well two actually for Hogwarts.   
  
Suddenly, the Hogwarts students and staff exploded with cheer as Viktor was escorted out of the maze. This meant that the tournament went to Hogwarts! It was only a matter of who would get the cup first.  
  
Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hands; she was nearly bursting with excitement.  
  
"You suppose he's alright?"  
  
"Harry? Of course he is."  
  
"No, Viktor—look." Ron pointed to where Karkaroff, Snape and Dumbledore were huddled around Viktor. From where they sat, it was hard to tell, but Hermione thought she saw Dumbledore point his wand at Viktor for a moment.  
  
"He'll be fine, I'm sure."  
  
The Hogwarts Choir, led by Professor Flitwick, walked onto the 'entertainment area'. They sang a score of up-beat tunes, to which most of the crowd sung along.  
  
Professor Dumbledore kept them in awe with an extraordinary fireworks display. Hermione couldn't help wishing her parents were here to see it. It was far superior to even the most advanced Muggle fireworks show.  
  
It had been over an hour since Viktor had exited the maze. You could feel a definite sense of anxiety buzzing through the spectators.  
  
Hermione had her eye fixated on the entrance of the maze, when suddenly someone appeared on the ground just outside of it.  
  
The crowd gasped, everyone jumped to their feet. Hermione could see a red stripe on the back of the person.   
  
"It's HARRY!" she shouted.  
  
Gryffindor house exploded with a roar of celebration.  
  
Then… Professor Dumbledore moved Harry over and it became clear that he had been lying on top of something…  
  
Cedric Diggory.  
  
Realization and whispers crept through the stands.   
  
"Cedric?"  
  
"Oh God! Something's wrong."  
  
"He's dead!" a voice screeched, piercing the night air like a dagger.  
  
"He's dead! He's dead! Cedric Diggory is dead!" The words were repeated over and over, spreading like a wave of terror engulfing the crowd.  
  
People started pushing, running, trying to get to the ground. Hermione was grabbed by Fred or maybe it was George, she wasn't sure.   
  
"No, MY SON!!" Cedric's father's voice was heard over the panic.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore, his voice magically amplified, shouted, **"Everyone into the castle! To your common rooms, NOW!!"**  
  
"Ya heard the Headmaster!" shouted Hagrid. "Get a move on it!" He and Madam Maxime gathered the horrified students into the castle.   
  
Hermione craned her neck, trying to spot Harry, but it was impossible to see what was going on through the vast number of students. She and Fred, as it turned out, found the rest of the Weasley's. Molly told Bill to make sure the lot of them got to Gryffindor tower safely. Ron and the twins tried to protest, insisting that they wanted to see Harry.  
  
"Not now, boys!" their mother snapped. "Bill or I will come and get you when it's safe. Now GO!"  
  
Hermione flung herself into Ron's arms and broke down. She sobbed against his chest.   
  
"Shh… he'll be alright." Ron knew that Hermione was crying for fear of Harry's well being and not over Cedric Diggory, although they were all in shock.   
  
Those in the common room who were not sobbing were consoling the ones who were. It felt like forever before the portrait hole opened and Molly and Bill stepped inside.  
  
Everyone looked up, waiting for some sort of report.  
  
"Harry will be fine," Bill announced. "He'll have to spend some time in the hospital wing, but he'll be fine."  
  
"What about Cedric?" someone shouted.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
Bill lowered his head respectfully. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Sobs and wails rang through the room again.  
  
"How?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure just now." Molly tried to sound comforting.  
  
"Ron, Hermione." Bill gestured for them to come with him, while Molly spoke with the twins and Ginny for a minute.  
  
Once in the hospital wing, Molly argued with Madam Pomfrey, who insisted that Harry hadn't been there and that she knew nothing. Suddenly the door opened. All of them whipped around as Harry, Dumbledore, and a large black dog entered. Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.   
  
"Harry! Oh Harry!"   
  
She started to hurry toward him, but Dumbledore moved between them. He explained that they would only be allowed to stay if they remained quiet and did not question Harry. Of course, they all agreed.  
  
They waited until Harry had changed into pajamas and was settled down, then they all sat in the chairs next to the bed.  
  
"I'm all right," he told them. "Just tired."   
  
Madam Pomfrey, who had bustled off to her office, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.   
  
"You'll need to drink all of this. Harry," she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."   
  
Harry quickly fell asleep and the others remained quiet and just waited. Bill took hold of Hermione's hand at one point, asking her if she was ok. She simply nodded.  
  
After a while, they heard people arguing loudly in the corridor. Cornelius Fudge burst into the room with Professor McGonagall and Snape at his heels. Fudge was demanding to see Dumbledore, who entered the room seconds later.  
  
They argued over Harry's state of mind and the events which took place inside the maze. Fudge was irate. Dumbledore and McGonagall were furious.   
  
"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."   
  
Hermione and the others gasped. She squeezed Bill's hand.  
  
Fudge refused to hear a word on the matter, even when Harry awoke and reiterated this fact.  
  
"I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names!" Harry informed Fudge. "Lucius Malfoy -"   
  
"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Her heart dropped. It was now painfully clear why Draco was so desperate to be with her last night. She now understood what _before it's too late_ meant.   
  
After more arguing, Fudge stormed out. On Dumbledore’s orders, Sirius transformed, revealing himself to the lot of them. Molly panicked at first, Snape was livid, but Hermione was happy that Sirius was there for Harry. Dumbledore sent them all on their various ways.  
  
Bill had left a few moments earlier and Molly was headed to inform her husband of the events.   
  
Once on the second floor Hermione had an idea. She told Ron that she'd be along soon, and then headed into Moaning Myrtle's toilet.  
  
The sounds of Myrtle's wailing echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Myrtle," Hermione called. "I need your help."  
  
"Oh, Kitten, it's so horrible. That poor, poor boy. DEAD!"  
  
Hermione cringed.  
  
"Of course, people miss **him**. No one missed moping, moaning Myrtle." She howled melodically. "No one cares about meeee."  
  
"Myrtle!" shouted Hermione. "I care about you and I need your help. Please."  
  
Myrtle snapped out of her over emotional state and stood at attention. "You need me? What do you need? I'm ready to help."   
  
"I need you to go to the dungeons and get Draco. You remember him, right?"  
  
"Oooh, I do."  
  
"But, Myrtle, don't let anyone else see or hear you. Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Excellent. Tell him I need to meet him straight away. He'll know where to go."  
  
Myrtle flew through the wall and Hermione dashed down to the spare classroom.  
  
She was shocked at how fast Draco arrived.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed, immediately taking her into his arms. "You're all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course… but, Draco…" she paused, looked him in the eye and said, "Harry says that Voldemort is back and…"  
  
Draco jumped back. "I'm glad that you're ok. I have to go."  
  
"What?! Draco. What?!"  
  
"Hermione, don't you see? We can't be together anymore. You were right; we're completely wrong for each other."  
  
"No, Draco, you don't mean that. I know you don't."   
  
"Don't you get it?!" he shouted suddenly, causing her to jump. "He's back. It's over. My life as I know it is done. The Death Eater's son and the Mud--Muggle born witch are only possible in a make believe world." He waved his hands in the air. "We exist only in this spare room, Hermione."   
  
"Draco. No."  
  
"Yes! Father is most likely making me an appointment for the Mark as we speak."  
  
"I know you don't want to be a Death Eater, Draco." She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. "I know that's not in your heart." Tears streamed down her face.   
  
Draco pushed her hand away and turned his back. "No, it's my _blood_ , Hermione. I have no choice."  
  
"There's always a choice, Draco. I know that dark times are ahead, but there's always a choice." Hermione grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and shook him, wishing she could force some sense into him. "Your future is not written in stone, Draco. Listen to your heart… let destiny guide you."  
  
"You don't understand, Hermione. This _is_ my destiny. It's over." Hermione looked into his eyes and could practically _feel_ her heart break. It was more than just losing a boyfriend. Draco had lost all sense of hope; Hermione saw it in his eyes.  
  
He sighed and headed toward the door.  
  
"That's it?" she snapped bitterly, sobbing now.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Hermione?" he asked, not even bothering to turn toward her.  
  
"You're not even going to give me the old _'what we had was special while it lasted'_ line? No, ' _perhaps we'll be together again'_? Draco! Say something. Say _anything_."  
  
Draco sniffed, hung his head and, in a shaky voice, replied, "Goodbye, Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week went by in a blur. Hermione had gone from dancing on a cloud to walking through a fog. A day didn't go by without crossing paths with handfuls of students crying. Hogwarts was in mourning.   
  
Hermione needed to be strong for Harry. She was so worried about him. She didn't even want to imagine what it had been like for him to face and fight Voldemort. Although her heart ached over Draco, the whole ordeal really put her troubles into perspective. She feared for Harry's future… for the future of the entire wizarding world, actually.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's speech at the end of year feast was frightening and powerful as well as heart wrenching.  
  
 _"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."_ Dumbledore admitted.  
  
Murmmers filled Hall.  
  
 _"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."_  
  
Hermione blew her nose and dared to glance over at Draco. He was staring down at the table. She sincerely hoped that he was taking in Dumbledore's words. She hoped that someday, when faced with _the_ choice, Draco would make the right one. She tucked that hope into her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the students gathered in the entry hall, waiting for the carriages to take them to the Hogsmeade Station.  
  
Viktor came to say good-bye. "Could I have a vord?" he asked Hermione after shaking hands with Harry and giving Ron a quick embrace.  
  
"Oh… yes," replied Hermione. She followed him through the crowd and into the empty Great Hall.   
  
"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"   
  
"Hermyohnee," Viktor began slowly.  
  
"Oh, you've got it." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, Ron taught me the proper vay. Listen, I vant to thank you for many things. I am very pleased to have met you."  
  
"And I you, Viktor. I apologize for—"  
  
Viktor held up his hand to silence her. "Not necessary. Ve do not have much time. Here." He took Hermione's hand and placed a sealed note into it. "Read it when you are alone… that is your instruction."  
  
"Viktor, is this--?"  
  
Viktor nodded.   
  
Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much… for everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The friends said their goodbyes at Kings Cross and Hermione walked off with her Father.  
  
"You look very tired, dear," Mr. Granger said, lifting her trunk into the boot. "Why don't you sit in the back seat. You could use a nap, I imagine."  
  
Hermione leaned her head against the window, watching the world zoom by. She suddenly remembered the note Viktor had given her.  
  
The moment she opened it, the tears came.  
  
 _Hermione-  
  
We have something special. We're not over; we're simply on hold. Dark times are ahead, you're right about that. But, someday, when the world is bright, you and I will come together again. My future may be written in my blood, but your name is etched upon my heart… for always.   
  
Yours-Draco_  
  
Hermione smiled even as her tears fell, smearing the ink of Draco's note. She sighed, clutched the parchment to her heart and closed her eyes. One word played over in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hope.


	7. Epilogue

A Most Unexpected Occasion

 

My life, upon entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been filled with many things I never dreamed possible. I've experienced things first hand that I still can hardly believe.  
  
I've been through devastatingly horrible things, such as my friends and loved ones dying before my eyes. There have been rather surprising things, like Draco Malfoy turning away from his father and the war in general. I've assisted in brilliant (and quite frightening) events, such as the elimination of Voldemort and the birth of Bill and Fleur's first child (both brilliant in a completely opposite nature, of course). A little over a year ago, I walked in on a scene so shocking, I honestly thought it was an illusion for the first few seconds.   
  
Hermione Granger was snogging Draco Malfoy in her office at the Ministry. Yes, that one really floored me. I thought that I'd seen it all (I was wrong, but we'll get to that later).   
  
Apparently Hermione and Draco had come together with the assistance of Remus Lupin. Remus, kind soul and open-minded man that he is, took Draco in after he'd defected from the Death Eaters. He kept Draco hidden and safe for the remaining six months of the war.   
  
After Snape died, Hermione took over the task (or 'honor' as she calls it) of supplying Remus with Wolfsbane Potion each month, thus bonding them quite tightly.   
  
Hermione tells me that she grew to know the 'real' Draco Malfoy during her many visits to Remus' house.   
  
It wasn't that I held any adolescent grudge against Draco. He hadn't caused any trouble since sixth year of Hogwarts. Although he was branded as a Death Eater and remained 'with' them for the first two years of the War, he never actively fought against us. I'm not sure of the details exactly, but it had something to do with an arrangement that his mother had personally made with Voldemort--a deal of some sort to keep Draco from being forced to participate in the activities of the Death Eaters. Sounds impossible, but a mother's love can be a mighty powerful force to reckon with (Voldemort knew this better than most).   
  
The main thing that shocked me about Hermione's relationship with Draco was that it had been going on for five months and I was completely unaware. I understand why she kept it under wraps, but I always thought of myself as far too clever to be fooled, especially by my close friend. I was wrong (I'm wrong a lot it seems).   
  
Anyway, I vowed to be a supportive friend, which brings me to where I am today…   
  
I straighten my white tie, smooth down my white dress robes and head out to take my seat in the second row--the ‘supportive friend section’. The all white bit was actually Hermione's idea. She swore she saw it in a film or on the telly, but she can't recall exactly.   
  
"Oi, Harry, what're you sitting here for?" Seamus Finnegan asks as he and Dean Thomas join me. "Don't tell me you're not the best man."  
  
"Or would he be the maid of honor?" Dean jokes.   
  
Seamus laughed, but I simply rolled my eyes; I’m used to these cracks by now.  
  
"They're not having attendants. Today is not about their friends after all, it's about _them_."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The Hall fills up very quickly. This event has caused quite a stir in the wizarding world. I glance at Mrs. Weasley as the ceremony begins; she's sobbing and grinning from ear to ear all at once. "They both look so beautiful, don't they Arthur?"  
  
Mr. Weasley puts an arm around his wife, smiles and nods. Although he's never voiced an objection, I can sense a touch of apprehension in his body language.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Seamus whispers to me. "It doesn't bother you?"  
  
"That's one of my best friends. I support their relationship one hundred percent."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it,” Seamus adds defensively. “I just wonder… do you think they did it back in fourth year?"   
  
I hear Draco chuckle. Hermione shushes us. "Some guests may actually like to hear the ceremony," she scolds Seamus, who blushes and promptly shuts his mouth.   
  
"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you joined together in marriage."  
  
The newlyweds share a dramatic kiss and then turn to their guests, bowing respectfully.  
  
The entire Weasley clan is first to jump to their feet. Fred and George cheer and hoot, punching their fists in the air. Mrs. Weasley is still sobbing as are Ginny and Fleur… oh and there go Percy's glasses fogging up again. Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley are all smiles and applause.   
  
Laughter breaks out as Viktor lifts Ron off his feet, kisses him once more then runs down the aisle and out of the Hall.   
  
Yes, I mentioned that I thought I'd seen it all the day I walked in on Hermione and Draco…well, a month after that, I walked in on Ron and Viktor. Let me tell you, there was more than snogging going on. Took me weeks to get over that! But Ron's happy and that's all that matters. That, and my friends have all promised to start locking their doors.  
  
Hermione throws her arms around my neck, nearly choking me. "I'm so happy for him… for them both. He's so happy, Harry."  
  
"I know he is, Hermione. He's been telling me that every hour on the hour since the engagement."  
  
"And doesn't everyone look lovely in white," she whispers in my ear.  
  
I just laugh. She's still always right… it's endearing as well as infuriating at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They're so happy together," says Remus, handing me a glass of champagne.  
  
"You know, I should get a t-shirt that says _'My best mate is gay and I'm fine with that'_. You are the millionth person who's commented on Ron's happiness. I know he's happy and I'm thrilled for him, honest."   
  
"Harry, you need to relax."  
  
"Relax? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I was talking about Hermione and Draco."  
  
Remus flashes me his crooked smile that never fails to lift my spirit. I run my hand through my hair and chuckle. "Sorry about that. Between you and me," I lower my voice, "It's a little odd not being the one in the limelight anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm not being hunted by a mass-murdering mad man any longer, but with all the publicity that Ron and Viktor have had lately--"  
  
Remus pats me on the back. "You prove to be more like your Godfather everyday, do you know that?"  
  
"I will take that as a compliment."   
  
Remus leans into my ear and whispers, "It was meant as one."  
  
My face feels suddenly hot; I know I must be bright red. I often get the impression that Remus is coming on to me. I'm not entirely sure I'm opposed to the idea (I mean, I _have_ been alone for a long time and he does have a rather fine looking—I’m getting away from myself--).   
  
"SO…" I try to hide my increasing nervousness …"would you look at Hermione? She and Draco sure know how to dance, eh?"  
  
"As do the newlyweds." Remus raises his glass into the air and shouts, "To the happy couple!"   
  
"Here, here," the room replies.  
  
I notice Draco speaking in Hermione's ear. He pulls her off the dance floor and out into the garden. I lie to Remus, telling him I'm off to the toilet, but I (very stealthily) follow Draco and Hermione.   
  
I hide behind a large potted tree, realizing how utterly ridiculous I must look.   
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Draco repeats the words as he trails kisses down Hermione neck into her cleavage.  
  
"Not half as much as I love you," she replies.   
  
Not wanting to lose my dinner from this overt display of affection, I start to walk away.   
  
"Pick a hand," I hear Draco say.  
  
I pause, knowing very well what Hermione's response will be, but I’m interested in hearing it anyway.  
  
"Left. I choose the left hand," she replies as if on cue.  
  
I can't help but chuckle. Hermione **always** chooses the left hand whenever someone plays this game (which is more often than you may think).   
  
Hermione squeals with delight and throws herself at Draco, practically devouring the man's face. I can see the rather enormous diamond on her ring finger even from this distance.  
  
"Oh, we have to go tell Remus and Harry."  
  
"You go on, I'll be in a minute," Draco replies, pulling her to him for one more kiss. Hermione lets out another, even louder squeal and dashes back into the reception hall.  
  
"You can come out now, Potter."   
  
Damn… not as stealthy as I thought.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just bored. Er… congratulations are in order, I see."  
  
Draco smiles brightly.  
  
"So what was in the right hand?" I ask out of curiosity.   
  
"A key to my flat. I wasn't sure if she was ready yet, so I figured I'd let destiny guide me."  
  



End file.
